Announcement
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: There are certain things you can and cannot say in front of a group of people. It's proper etiquette. A code that everyone knows. If you're under the age of 10 though chances are you don't know those rules and therefore you can get away with certain things. Only a couple of things though. [Naruto and Sasuke] [The Uchiha Family]


Note: Like the title says this is to announce my return, sort of, I'm hoping to finish Adjustment this month and I wanted to let you guys know that I've moved in and everything is more or less great so thank you for waiting. This is not one of the promised omegaverse fic. This is just a short short SHORT fic that came to mind this morning. I also know that some people HATE when authors throw random Japanese words into their fics but IDC so.

* * *

 **Announcement**

* * *

Naruto tripped on his way into the Uchiha household as he barreled passed a maid who tried to grab him. "Naruto sama! There's mud! You're covered in mud!" The maid hurried after him but Naruto was too small and too fast. That and he knew every route and nook and cranny of the Uchiha house so he could 10 different turns and still end up where he wanted to be which was here. In the foyer.

The members of the house Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, Mikoto, Sasuke's mom and Itachi nii chan, Sasuke's brother, were all sitting around a table. Sasuke was sitting on the floor playing with his train set.

Naruto skidded to a stop, mud flying off his clothes and leaving a streak on the floor.

"Naruto sama!" Mikoto scolded.

"Hi aunty," he greeted but all his attention was on Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto squatted in front of the older boy and presented him with a bunch of mangled and trampled weeds and wildflowers.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, he looked at the batch with mild scorn. "What's that?" he jerked his chin to the flowers.

"What were you up to Naruto sama?" Fugaku sat forward in his seat, concern furrowing his brows.

"I'll get the broom," Itachi volunteered and steered the out of breath maid who just came into the room back out.

"These are for you!" Naruto grinned, his bottom tooth missing.

"Huh?" Sasuke shied away from the dirt. He was the most prim and proper eight year old that Naruto had ever met. Not that he met a lot of eight year olds but still.

"I'm gonna be a king someday Sasuke. Did you know?" Naruto asked with a toothy smile his furry tail wagging behind him. On the couch across the center table Fugaku raised a brow. Sasuke nodded and set his train down. "Kings have queens you know. I want you to be my queen." He presented Sasuke with the ugly flowers once again.

Sasuke mouth fell open slightly as Mikoto said 'oh dear'. "Naruto sama," she began gently sitting forward, her legs crossed at the ankle like the proper lady should.

Sasuke's own sleek black tail began to wag as he accepted the flowers. "Okay. I'll be your queen."

"What?" Itachi asked as he stepped into the room, a vacuum in on hand and the maid standing behind him.

Naruto jumped up with a whoot and did a twirl. "Yay! Sasuke's gonna be my wife!" Sasuke stood too smiling gently, tail swaying behind him. Naruto's tail was trying to stir up a storm.

"Did you hear nii chan? Sasuke's gonna be my wife!" Itachi exchanged looks with his parents.

"Naruto sama... you know that-"

Sasuke got him off, "What does a wife do?" He asked setting the flowers aside on the table and dusting off his hands.

Naruto stopped jumping up and down to purse his lip and cross his arms over his chest. Then he shrugged dramatically. "I guess what mommies and daddies do."

"Oh... I see. I'll cook and clean then." Sasuke said mostly to himself.

"And I'll protect you from everything so that you never ever have to cry and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and give you _lots_ of kisses. Okay?" The short blonde cupped Sasuke's face and pulled him in for a kiss which he went into willingly. The whole room gasped. That was so inappropriate.

"Okay sure." Sasuke agreed nodding along.

"No no... Naruto sama." Fugaku stood now because this was all too much.

"Oh yea," Naruto said. He pulled Sasuke forward and then circled him a few times. Although all that was happening was quite unspeakable it was also so mortifying that the adults could only watch on. The blonde came to a stop behind the older boy then squatted again. Slowly Sasuke's tail began to sway.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder down at his recently declared husband. "What are you doing Naruto?"

The blonde hummed and scratch his head. "I'm looking."

Itachi snorted, "At what?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno," he grabbed Sasuke tail and gently lifted it and put his face much too close to Sasuke's bottom. Mikoto stuttered from where she was.

Itachi was having a field day though, "Tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you find it Your Highness."

Up above Sasuke was still looking down at him the base of his tail swaying. "I don't know," he patted Sasuke bottom, "Daddy told mommy to move her tail so he could see it. It what?" He looked up to Itachi for the answer but Itachi was doubling over, his shoulders shaking as he clutched his stomach and tried to control his laughing.

Mikoto's face was a blossom of red against her fair skin. She fanned her face and looked away from the two boys unable to control her mortification and Fugaku well he was already across the room grabbing Sasuke away from Naruto's prying fingers. "Contact the king and queen this instant!" he barked at no one in particular but the maid who was quietly flushing in the corner hurried to do as she was told.

Naruto stay squatting where he was. He didn't understand quite what everyone was fussing about but he was very happy to have a wife. Which was enough to have him grinning until his parents came to collect, both of whom were red in the face just like aunty still was.

* * *

Notes: Alright so I hope you were able to follow along but in case I missed anything or I wasn't clear Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi were trying to tell Naruto that he couldn't be the husband because he was already the wife but he doesn't understand that because he's like 6. Anyways I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
